fate_gofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
No.105 比利小子
持有技能 Marksmanship A++= |-| Quick Draw A+= |-| Eye of the Mind (False) C= 職階技能 寶具 Rank C++= 技能強化 數據 生理資訊 身體/體重: 158cm ・ 49kg 典故: 真實歷史 地點: 北美 所屬: Chaotic ・ Neutral 性別: 男 In your usual Holy Grail War, it is very likely that he will be summoned under the Extra Class 「'Gunner'」. Billy the Kid. His real name is William Henry McCarty Junior. A representative outlaw from the American Wild West, even in modern times his popularity is extremely high. From the fact that one of his few remaining pictures was put for a price of two hundred million yen in an auction, one can perceive said popularity. His father is unknown, but it seems that he received a higher education from his mother and, considering he was a Western outlaw, he left behind some skillfully written letters. When he was 12-years old, the curtain raised for his life as an outlaw when he stabbed to death a man who insulted his mother. Since then, he accumulated crimes of cattle thief and robbery at the same time he took jobs of escort of goods and the likes. He was the type who would pick quarrels at random with the other outlaws whenever he was in town, but, before anyone knew, he started to have a smile plastered in his face and tried to avoid trouble. Although he was accepted by the citizens thanks to his tactful attitude, but maybe due his fate as an outlaw, he ended up being dragged into the cartel-war of John Tunstall, the farm owner who employed him. As a result of this conflict, which is commonly called the Lincoln County War, Kid ended up being arrested by his one-time friend - Sheriff Pat Garrett. Still, he escaped in less than a year. Sheriff Pat Garret vindictively attempted a pursuit, finding him on Fort Sumner, New Mexico. Maybe he thought that he couldn't even in an open gunfight, or maybe there was some other reason--. When Billy left his room to seek some food, Pat Garrett performed a sneak attack on him. Thunderer - Discordant Thunderclap Rank: C++ Type: Anti-Unit Range: 1~100 Maximum Targets: 1 A counter-like three-burst shot by means of a Colt M1877 double-action revolver (nicknamed 「Thunderer」), whose use Billy the Kid is said to have favored. The anecdotes associated with him turned into a Noble Phantasm. To be exact, it is not like the revolver is a Noble Phantasm, and if you comprehensively look at the whole of 「Billy the Kid's marksmanship when he holds this revolver」, it seems more of a Personal Skill than a Noble Phantasm. The most devious aspect of this Noble Phantasm is its low prana consumption, derived from the fact that the concept of Noble Phantasm is incorporated into the greater section called 「technique」. In specific terms, it is no more than the same extent of consumption of employing a E Rank Noble Phantasm. The Juvenile Rascal King, said to have killed 21 people by the time he was 21 years old. Some ten years or so after his death, the Wild West age met its de facto end. The outlaws were treated as mere criminals and the frontier was taken into the framework of the state. Or maybe, the very existence known as Billy the Kid itself was the symbol of the Wild West, and his death indicated the demise of the age when outlaws could willfully live as they pleased. 軼事 *Billy the Kid is the 1st Servant in the game that breaks the 100% barrier in Skills through Marksmanship A++. *He, 尤瑞艾莉, 吉爾・德・萊斯, and Paracelsus share the exact HP values (at both minimum and maximum). Category:Servants